


I Wanna Be With You

by Im_Basically_Shakespeare



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alix And Nathaniel Friendship Appreciation, Angst, Anxiety, Badass Alix Kubdel, Bipolar Disorder, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Coming Out, Concerned Marc Anciel, Concerned Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Marc Anciel, Hurt/Comfort, Hypomania, Implied Sexual Content, Like four times, M/M, Nathaniel Has Bipolar Disorder, Nathaniel Is High On Energy And Almost Dies, PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Basically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Im_Basically_Shakespeare
Summary: Title: Seventeen (Heathers)Marc Is on a call one day with the art club when his whole life suddenly changes. Now he's living with Nathaniel, for the week at least. Surely some feelings will be admitted?(AKA Marc had an abusive dad, Nathaniel basically saved him and they're gay pining idiots written by a dumb lesbian who loves them)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marc Anciel & Jean Duparc, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	I Wanna Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> (title: Save Me (BTS))
> 
> (Quick note, Nathaniel has bipolar II and Marc has PTSD so I apologize in advanced if I write anything wrong as of I do not have either, nor does anyone close to me. Marc also has severe anxiety, which I used to suffer from horribly (therapists and talking to others DOES work kiddos) so yeah, just a note)

Marc sat in his room, his laptop open to Zoom with a few friends online.

"You two are both working while we're streaming a movie?" Alix asked, moving around on her tiny screen a if she was trying to see what Marc was writing.

He nodded as he scribbled down an idea.

"Of course! Our deadline is the end of this week, we have to make sure everything is finished when we turn it in to the publisher." Nathaniel explained from his side.

"That's so cool that you two have been working so hard!" Rose said and Marc chuckled.

"Oh, Marc, I meant to ask but are you gonna show us your Daaaarling face at all?" Alix teased and Marc flinched. He currently has his computer angled so he could still see the movie streamed but so everyone else saw him writing.

"Uh, no, I'm really camera shy!" He mumbled out.

"Aw Marc! I understand how you feel, I used to be so embarrassed doing video calls!" Marinette explained.

"Camera shy is an underexagerration for me." Juleka muttered and Rose made a sad "aw" sound at that.

"No one here will judge you, Rainbow Boy." Alix teased again and Marc felt panic rise in his chest.

"Really, no, I'm fine!" He said and now Nathaniel chimed in.

"We're all your friends here Marc. No one will judge you. But we won't pressure you either." Nathaniel said, then added in a pressed tone, "Right Alix?"

"Yeah yeah, no pressure man." Alix almost whined back.

"I'm fine with this right now." Marc mumbled and continued writing.

Alix huffed but continued streaming the movie as everyone else silenced and Nathaniel continued to draw.

"Hey, Marc. I just had an idea for that scene we were working on-" Nathaniel's voice was cut off by a pounding at Marc's door and the shy boy jumped.

"Ah! Sorry guys I think I have to g-" Marc didn't get to shut off his laptop because his father burst into the room before he could.

"Son, how many times have I told you, doing those dumb voice calls with those kids from your school makes the internet slow. Get off it now!"

"I'm about to-" "Are you talking back to me?" His father interrupted and Marc wondered if he actually did turn off his laptop because it was dead silence as his father approached him.

"Goddamit son, are you wearing that makeup crap again?" Marc flinched back and shook his head.

"No! Its just a bruise from- uh...." Marc stopped and looked up at his dad, who looked at him challenging.

"From what? Say it." His dad taunted. "My-my friends might still be on the call-" "Pft- you don't have any fucking friends. Who the Hell would want to hang out with you?"

"Is that an akuma?" Marc thinks he heard Marinette say faintly and immediately coward away from his dad.

"You still haven't answered any of my goddamn questions. What is that bruise from? Unless your lying to me about wearing makeup, you fag." His father yelled and Marc shuffled out of his chair, almost now full view in his camera.

"I- its-" "'i-i-i' FUCKING SPIT IT OUT!" "You hit me last time!" Marc yelled and a resounding thud filled the room as Marc was shoved back by the force of his father's punch.

"Like that? DON'T FUCKING YELL AT ME! Now clean up and get the fuck off the wifi. And make me some goddamn dinner. I'm starving." And just like that, his dad left and Marc shakingly stood up. Walking over to his laptop to turn it off.

"Marc?" Someone's voice came out and he flinched, realizing the laptop, had in fact, still been on the call.

Sighing, he lifted his camera up, so his face was shown and sniffled as the others gasped.

"It's no big deal. Don't like, call the cops or anything." Marc mumbled out.

"Dude! What do you mean no big deal? How long has it been like this? Does he always treat you like this?" Alix yelled and Marc looked down, nodding.

"But he- He's still a nice father, I mean like sometimes. He takes me out for lunch and will buy me stuff occasionally. He just sometimes gets like this. And also, if the cops got involved, I don't know how my mother would handle it. She's already slowly losing her mind." Marc sighed out.

"Marc that's, that's a horrible environment to be in." Marinette stated and he chuckled.

"Yeah," he said and rubbed at the two bruises that decorated his cheeks, avoiding the small cut under his eye.

"I.... I still love them both though it's just- hard since we moved here." Marc explained and Rose shook her head frantically in the camera.

"No! A family shouldn't behave like that no matter what! It's kinda surprise none of you had gotten akumatized yet!" Riose said.

Marc chuckled. "..... We actually have. A lot. But we have precautions and stuff so.... No biggie-" "STOP THAT!" Alix yelled.

"Stop saying it's not a big deal! Marc, it shouldn't be-" "KID I SAID GET OFF THE DAMN WIFI OR ILL TAKE AWAY ALL YOUR ELECTRONICS TIL YOU HAVE WIFE!"

Marc flinched and looked at them apologetically. "Only a few more years left til I can get out of here anyway. Uh, where's Nathaniel?" He asked, finally realizing Nathaniel had left the chatroom.

"I dunno, he kinda just took off, but he's an idiot so-" "KID!" Marc shut his internet off quickly and closed his laptop, walking out to make dinner.

Once he was inside the kitchen he tried to play a song in his head as he prepared food, and it was going great until someone pounding at the front door ruined it.

"Answer the door!" His dad yelled from the couch, two feet away from the door.

Marc sighed and walked over, wincing and rubbing his stomach in pain as he did so.

He unlocked the door and opened it, barely taking time to register a red flurry throwing itself into his arms.

Marc looked at what was wrapped around him and felt his face burn, his hands laying his hands down. "Nathaniel? What are you doing here-" Nathaniel released Marc and pointed at his dad.

"Hey, asshole!" Nathaniel yelled and Marc flinched when his dad stood up.

"What're you doing brat? I can call the police on you for breaking and entering! What, you here to play hero and 'save' my son from me or some shit. Aren't you supposed to be home right now anyway?"

Nathaniel glared at Marc's dad and crossed his arms.

"I'm here because you've been injuring and abusing your son!" Nathaniel said, hands on his hips.

"Abusing? No, I treat him to shit all the time. And me 'injuring him' is discipline. He steps out of line and gets hurt, he knows not to step out of line again." His dad stated. "And if you don't get the fuck out if my house. I'll call the police."

"No need." A deeper voice said and Sabrina's dad entered the room, two other policemen behind him and Marc gripped Nathaniel's arm.

"The fuck are you doing? You can't be in here without a warrant!"

"Well that's good I have a warrant then! Had this for you now for a few weeks. My girl Sabrina suspected something was going on, and I'm glad she did. You're safe now kid." The last line was directed at Marc.

He then turned to the dad and frowned.

"Hands behind your back, you're going to jail."

~~~~

After everything had happened, Marc was now registered to stay with Alix's family for weekdays and the Couffaine's for weekends.

This wouldn't be put into effect however for a week when both houses were ready, so for now, legally, Marc stayed at Nathaniel's house.

"You sure you have all your stuff?" Nathaniel asked as Marc unpacked his few bags.

"Yeah, clothes, notebooks, laptop, pillow. That's everything." Marc mumbled and Nathaniel shrugged. "I won't judge. Also, I'm sorry I jumped in like that. I didn't mean to cause trouble."

Marc shook his hands. "Nonono, don't feel bad. Really it's my fault for letting it happen. Or not just doing as I was told in the first place, then you guys wouldn't have to be burdened with me." Marc hunched in on himself, rubbing his arm.

"Hey, you're not a burden. And it's not your fault. Look at it this way, now we can work in the comic easier!" Nathaniel said and Marc chuckled.

"Always looking on the bright side, huh?" Marc said and sat down on the floor once he finished unpacking, journal in his lap.

"Well that's what we gotta do right? Or we might get akumatized." Nathaniel stated.

Marc sighed. "That doesn't always work though." He mumbled and Nathaniel walked over, sitting next to him.

"Hey Marc, I'm sorry for what you've had to deal with. You're an awesome guy who deserves a lot better than those assholes." Nathaniel said in a gentle voice and Marc sighed.

"That's not really true Nath. I'm no one special. I'm just, me." Marc mumbled and opened his notebook, writing something down.

"Hey, you're plenty special, dude." Nathaniel stated and when Marc just shrugged he sighed.

"C'mon, let's watch a movie." Nathaniel said.

~~~

The next day at school, people talked. Of course they did. Ladybug had publicly bashed his parents, there had been a huge court case, and Marc couldn't find any makeup that morning to cut his bruises and cut.

Also, because Juleka, Nathaniel and Alix would all be taking care of Marc, the school decided it'd be best to put Marc in their class.

"Mrs. Bustier! There's not enough seats!" Rose announced. Mrs Bustier smiled. "You're right Rose! That's why Lila will be being switched to Mrs. Mendeleiev's class!"

"WHAT?!?" Lila all but screamed as she stood up and Marinette fist bumped the air.

"It was Adrien's suggestion." Mrs. Bustier explained and Adrien smiled.

"Well you're always doing things for others, I didn't think you'd mind if course!" Adrien said. "Of course Lila doesn't mind!" Alya said. "That girl is too good to be true!"

Marinette mumbled something under her breath and Marc hunched over a bit, hugging his notebook close to his chest. "I- I didn't mean to cause any trouble, I'll just go-" Lila stood up and sighed. "Of course not! I heard all about what happened! It can be tough in an environment like that, I should know, my uncle used to be very harsh on my cousins until I called the cops on them. Now they live with us! It's no problem for me to change classes!"

Lila grabbed her bag and walked out of the class. "Lila is a true hero!" Kim said. "Alright Marc, you can go sit with Nathaniel. We're covering Unit 4 so we're a bit behind your class." Mrs. Bustier explained and Marc nodded, walking up the stairs and putting his book down on the table.

"I'm so glad you're my new desk partner and not Lila, she's a lying little fox." Nathaniel whispered and Marc looked at him. "I kinda figured, but the class doesn't seem to think that?" Marc said, looking at the others. "They seem to love her."

"They don't know she's a liar, and they won't believe me or Marinette." Nathaniel stated. "How'd you find out?" Marc asked.

Nathaniel grinned. "She said she knew a popular manga artist in Japan then gave me my uncle's name, claiming she could get me a meeting with him. However my uncle had no clue who she was." Marc blinked. "Wow." Nathaniel just nodded in response.

Marc frowned. "So she's super manipulative, she's got the whole class except us and Marinette," "And Adrien," "Under her control. Why haven't you guys tried anything?" Marc asked, a bit thrown off Adrien knew too.

"Oh Mari and I have tried, but they think we're the liars. Lila's lies are good and because she's gained a liking so fast, no one could ever see her being mean, Not a lot of people like me here and while a lot of people like Mari, they like Lila better." Nathaniel stated. Marc frowned. "How could people possibly not like you?" Marc asked and Nathaniel deadpanned.

"Ask literally anyone that isn't Mari or Alix and they'll tell you." Nathaniel said and went back to doodling instead of paying attention.

And of course Mar was curious, so he did ask people. He just honestly couldn't see why anyone wouldn't like Nathaniel, he was a really talented person, sure he hasn't known him for long, only about a month, and sure they've only hung out for about an hour after school working on the comic, but during those few times, he hasn't seen anything wrong, so what was up?

"Why don't I like Nathaniel?" Kim repeated back and Marc nodded, notebook out to write down information.

"Is this like a trap, you're gonna tell him what I said or something?" Kim asked and Marc shook his head. "Uh no! i- uh, i just... I just wanted, well, I mean, he-he's my friend so, I don't really know why.... why he doesn't have more friends, I guess?" Marc stammered out, looking at his feet.

Kim huffed and crossed his arms. "Well for one, the dude snaps at like everything, if he gets upset, he goes off. Also he's always drawing, anytime we tried to hang out, he'd just draw. That's about it, besides him not really talking. Also he has this weird phases were he gets super annoying."

Marc wanted to laugh at that last comment, Nathaniel would talk for hours on end if you allowed him too. And Nathaniel is never "annoying" but, the other things....

"Uh, okay, thanks." Marc wrote his findings and went to ask someone else.

"Uh wwwell for ONE! He's always drawing Ladybug! He should start drawing Queen Bee for once! And also he has his dumb little crush on Marinette so he doesn't shut up about her! Also he gets so upset over such dumb things! If he took a chill pill every once in a while, maybe I'd hang out with him!" Chloe huffed and crossed her arms.

"Plus he gets very angry sometimes!" Sabrina added quietly from her side. Marc felt a little upset that Chloe had no problem bashing on Nathaniel but just wrote down more notes and ran off.

One more person, he just needed one more person's opinion to make it more rounded.

"Uh, why are you asking me dude?" Nino asked. "uh, w-well, because you don't, you don't really hang out with him and stuff? A-And i'm trying to get unbiased opinions? .... or something like that?" Marc mumbled, trying to breath evenly.

"Uh, well i dunno. He kinda gets snippy sometimes. Like the dude's got some serious anger issues. Also he wigs out sometimes, gets really loud for no reason. He also doesn't talk a lot. And even when you are friends with him, he's kind mean. Sorry, don't mean to bash your dude like that, just how I feel." Nino said and Marc waved his hands about.

"Nonoono, you- you're entitled to your own opinion.... I just, I dunno, a lot of people keep saying he's got like... anger issues but I haven't seen that from him." Marc mumbled.

Nino made a face. "Didn't he tear up your notebook?" Nino asked and Marc looked up. "uh... well, yeah I guess-" "And wasn't he the reason yo got akumatized?" "We've all been akumatized at some point-" "He also kidnapped Marinette in his akumatizied version." "He wasn't in control-" "Sorry dude, like I said, not trying bash., but surely you've noticed it, don't you do the comic thingy with him?"

Marc paused and thought about it. Sometimes when a drawing didn't come out right, he'd rip the page up, or if he couldn't think of a character design, he'd scribble angrily across the page, of course these weren't major things, but still.

".....AH! Sorry for taking up your time!" Marc then turned and ran out.

He wanted to find Alix and ask a few things about Nathaniel, surely she would know, but suddenly his anxiety started to kick in. He paused and leaned against a wall. He just talked to so many people, well four but, anyway, he was sure they probably thought he was weird now, asking why they didn't like a kid in their class.

In fact, he knows Chloe is probably gossiping about him now to others, about how weird he was, stammering and stuff. Nino is probably telling Adrien how weird he is, Kim is probably telling Max about his encounter.

Marc sunk to the ground, notebook pressed to his chest, thoughts turning darker each minute.

**You're friends with the "anger management freak case", i mean, no one likes him, surely he's just using you. Only talking to you for the comic book. I mean, your own parents didn't even want you. And it's clear the whole school knows about it. How could they not, you look like you ran into a wall. Or maybe they just think you're a clumsy oaf.**

'Breathe' Marc thought to himself, chest clenching, eyes twisted shut, hands gripping his book to his chest. The world was pitch black, he heard ringing in his ears, he felt hands grabbing at him, the world spinning, he could faintly feel butterfly wings around him.

And suddenly someone yelled, and the butterfly feeling went away. Faintly Marc heard his name being called, or maybe it was someone laughing t him. He curled up into himself even tighter and felt the hands grabbing at him again.

"Marc?" A gentle, slightly deep, voice mumbled and Marc opened his eyes in fear, vision becoming full of red hair. Marc looked at Nathaniel, eyes wide, and tried to tell him he was fine, but couldn't push any words out besides "I- I'm-"

Nathaniel looked Marc up and down and then at the hallway clock, noticing the halls would be full of students going from lunch to class soon. "Is it alright if I lift you up?" Nathaniel asked and Marc couldn't respond, couldn't move his head and Nathaniel gently grabbed his hand, making sure not to scare Marc at all.

"Squeeze my hand if it's fine for me to lift you." Nathaniel said, voice soft and easy. Marc squeezed his eyes shut, gripping Nathaniel's hand tightly. Nathaniel let out a sigh and moved careful, gently picking the taller boy up in his arms and walking to the nurse's office.

"Just try to even your breathing, Marc." Nathaniel said. "In slowly, out slower. Big deep breaths, in slowly, out slower." Marc gripped his jacket and nodded, eyes still screwed shut as he focused on his breathing.

Suddenly, he was in a new room, being moved to be set on the nurse's cot and Marc shook his head, gripping Nathaniel tighter and Nathaniel let out an amused sigh.

"Alright, you big baby." He teased and moved so he sat on the cot with Marc on his lap.

The nurse walked out of her office and looked at the two. "What's the matter here boys?" She asked. "My friend is having a panic attack, I was wondering if it was okay to stay here until he was calm?" Nathaniel asked and she nodded.

"Of course honey, I'll need both of your names." She moved and pulled out a clipboard. "Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Marc Anciel." The red head responded and the nurse looked up in surprise. "Marc, that's you under there?" Marc nodded his head, gripping at Nathaniel tightly.

"Alright sweetie. You two can stay here for as long as you need. If either of you didn't eat lunch I can go get you boys sandwiches from the teacher's lounge if you'd like." She said. Marc shook his head and Nathaniel grinned at the nurse.

"Thank you but we're fine right now!" He said and she smiled and went back into her office.

Nathaniel went back to focusing on Marc. "Hey, can you hear me?" Nathaniel asked.

Marc, who currently had his face hidden in Nathaniel's shoulder, one arm gripping Nathaniel's other shoulder and his free one clutching at his notebook, paused. Yeah, he could hear him, but it was muted by the ringing in his ears. Marc shrugged in response for a 'kinda'.

Nathaniel rubbed his hand in circles on his friend's back. "Okay, okay, that's fine, can you do something for me?" Nathaniel asked and Marc shrugged again. He didn't really know if he could do anything right now, but he'd try. "Okay, can you focus on that poster behind me?" Nathaniel asked, voice soft and gentle again and Marc moved his head up a bit, eyes opened a bit and focused on the poster.

He nodded.

"Okay, can you try reading the title to me? Out loud?" Nathaniel asked and Marc took a deep breath. "The.... Dangers of ...Smoking." Marc read out, voice croaky and Nathaniel rubbed his back again, when had he stopped?

"Good, good. Is it a girl or a boy in the picture?" Nathaniel asked after and Marc moved his eyes down. "A girl." he mumbled. "What's she doing?" "..... Smoking."

This went on for the next few minutes, Nathaniel asking questions about the poster and Marc responding back until there was nothing else to ask about the poster.

"Thank you, how's your breathing?" Nathaniel asked now and Marc was startled for a moment when he realized it was even now. "I-.... it's fine." Marc said and released his death grip on Nathaniel, wincing at how tight his hand felt. "Are you a magician?" Marc asked and Nathaniel chuckled. "No, just a master in panic attacks. How's your hearing now?"

Marc pressed his now free hand against his ear and squinted at Nathaniel again. "It's fine, are you sure you're not a magician?" Nathaniel simply laughed again and shook his head. "Promise. Anything else that was wrong that's better now?"

Marc moved his notebook away from his chest and put a hand on it, his heart was still beating abnormally fast and he felt drained and a little jumpy, but besides that he was fine.

"I'm a bit tired but I'm fine now." Marc stated and Nathaniel sighed. "Good, was there anything in particular that set it off? You almost got akumatized over it." Nathaniel stated and Marc shrugged. ".... everything I guess. It's a lot to take in what's been happening these past few days." Nathaniel nodded and rubbed a small circle into his back and Marc was hit with the realization he was sitting in his friends lap and probably crushing his legs.

"Uh, sorry!" Marc scrambled off and sat next to Nathaniel on the cot and Nathaniel chuckled. "It's understandable to be upset about you're situation. And don't feel like you've burdened me with dealing with you, I'd rather help then let you suffer." Marc hid his face behind his hands because how did he know what he had been about to say.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I probably took you away from class time." Marc mumbled behind his hands and Nathaniel laughed. "You act like I pay attention in class. Speaking of, we only have half an hour left, so we can go back to class or stay here for the rest of the time?" Nathaniel suggested and Marc hesitated.

"I don't wanna go back, I'm too tired." Marc mumbled and Nathaniel nodded. "I'll go get our bags and stuff then, you don't mind me leaving for a few minutes do you?" Marc paused. He did actually, he didn't like being left alone in after panic attacks but how else would they get their stuff.

"I'll be fine." Marc mumbled, hiking his shoulder's up to his ears. "You sure?" a nod. "Okay, I'll be back in a few!" Nathaniel got a pass from the nurse and left.

Marc sat on the cot, notebook almost bent in half from how tight he'd been gripping it s he thought.

Even if Nathaniel did get upset quickly, or teased his friends, or doodled all the time, why couldn't people see how good of a friend he was? Nathaniel clearly cared for his friends, made sure they were safe, would ramble on about anything just for the sake of talking and would play cool games. This whole experiment didn't even give Marc answers, it just kinda made him upset and panic.

~

Nathaniel was glad his friend was safe and skipped down the hall, trying to get to the class quickly to grab their stuff. He didn't want Marc to be left alone any longer than necessary.

Nathaniel was pretty sure that Marc had asked their peers about him and had gotten his answer, he was a lone ranger, anger management case, loser. And honestly, he was sure Marc would be telling him the comic was off very soon. Who'd wanna work with someone like him anyway?

He was also sure that had been part of why Marc had panicked, he didn't know how to tell Nathaniel he wouldn't wanna hang out with him, especially considering they'd be living with each other for the next 6 days, and would be desk partners.

But Nathaniel didn't want to dwell on it too much, right now he needed to worry about Marc, not himself.

He opened the classroom door and handed his note to Mrs. Bustier, explaining he was just grabbing his and Marc's bags. She gave him the notes they'd missed and excused him. As Nathaniel walked up to grab their bags, Alix handed him a note with a teasing smile and he stuck his tongue out at her, half already knowing what would be on the note.

He put one bag on each of his shoulders and walked out, waving a goodbye to Marinette and Alix.

As he walked down the hall, he opened the note his best friend of 7 years had given him.  
_  
"Hey loser, Nino told me that Marc had asked about you, like why you don't have more friends I think. You probably already know about it but Nino said it seemed like Marc still wanted to be your friend. And knowing you, you probably wanna be more~"_ Nathaniel felt his face turn red but continued reading _. "Give it time man, I'm sure he'll like you back but the little man is going through a lot. Oh wait, Kim is telling me Marc defended you kinda! Alright, don't be scared you red weenie. Marc still wants to be bros with you. And like I said, he probably will like you back just give the bean pole some time."_

Nathaniel let out a slow sigh of relief. Marc didn't despise him. Well, he didn't know why he didn't, probably the same reason Marinette and Alix didn't, which he still didn't know either but- the point is, Marc didn't hate him.

But Alix was right about him liking Marc. He had for a while not, probably since the start of the comic, but it was probably gonna end up like when he had a crush on Marinette, and he definitely didn't wanna kidnap Marc or try to kill anyone again. Nathaniel sighed and walked into the nurse's office, dropping their bags on a chair nearby and sat next to Marc, who was shaking a bit.

Nathaniel put a hand on Marc's shoulder and the other looked up. "You good?" Nathaniel asked and Marc's ears turned red. ".....Can I have a hug?" he mumbled out, looking to the side and Nathaniel felt his heart swell up. "Of course," Nathaniel responded, opening his arms and Marc scooted over, wrapping his arms around Nathaniel tightly and smiling as he buried his face in Nathaniel's shoulder. Nathaniel placed his hands on Marc's back and rubbed soothing patterns onto his back.

"Sorry if this is weird." Marc mumbled and Nathaniel shook his head. "If it was weird I wouldn't have agreed." Nathaniel stated and Marc sighed. "Right."

~~~

When they were dismissed, They grabbed their bags and waved goodbye to the nurse, thanking her for letting them stay. They headed to Nathaniel's place but Marinette ran up to them. "Hey! Not to be a bother but did either of you guys get lunch? I didn't see you guys leave to eat." She stated and Marc hunched his shoulders up. "No," He mumbled and Nathaniel shook his head. "We can head over to my place then! I'll make you guys some cool pasteries if you'd like! I heard about what happened." she explained and Marc smiled a bit.

"That sounds nice Marinette!" Marc said and looked down at Nathaniel who nodded. "Okay! Let's go!" She cheered and the three of them walked to her bakery.

"Oh Marc! Jean stopped by to tell you that he hopes you're doing well!" Marinette said and Marc blinked and smiled. "I feel a bit bad leaving him, oof, he's probably sitting with Lila now." He realized and Marinette frowned.

"So Nathaniel informed you about he lies?" She asked. "I could tell clear enough she was lying. But you can't fault the others for believing her, it's hard when you start trusting someone like that. She's smart, and manipulative." Marc explained and Marinette sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know. I just don't want the others to get caught in her web of lies."

Marc smiled and placed his hand on Marinette's. "Don't worry, one day she'll be found out, and we'll sgtand by the side and watch." He stated and Marinette grinned brightly. "It must be the writer in you Marc, but it seems you know exactly what to say!" She then giggled and Marc blushed, retracting his hands and hunching over a bit. "Oh, uh, it's nothing." He mumbled.

They finally arrived at the bakery and Nathaniel opened the door for them. "Such a gentleman!" Marinette teased and Marc giggled. "No, he's a knight in shining armor!" Marc fake swooned and Nathaniel turned red. "Shut up," He said and the two bluenettes giggled again as they entered.

"I brought some friends!" Marinette called out. "Hello-Oh dear, did you trip and fall?" Sabine rushed over to Marc and looked at his face. The shy boy ducked his head and looked away. "uh..." He looked over at Marinette for help. "Mom, this is Marc and Nathaniel." She said and Sabine gasped.

"Oh you poor thing! I heard everything on the news, would you like something to eat? Tom!" Sabine turned to her husband while Marinette face palmed in the background. "Make this young man some food to eat!"

"Mooooom! I brought them both over for snacks." Marinette explained and Sabine turned to Nathaniel then back to Tom. "Tom! Make a cake!" She said and Marinette face palmed again.

"C'mon guys, we can go put our stuff in my room." She said and nodded to the stairs. Marc ran up to her, trying to get out of the awkward situation and Nathaniel chuckled as he followed close behind.

Once they entered her room and put their stuff down, they all settled around her desk as she set up a game for them to play.

"Wow Marinette, I knew you had a crush on Adrien but this is insane." Nathaniel said, noting all the picture hung up around and Marinette blushed. "i- what! Noooo! I don't have a crush on Adrien!" Marinette said and Nathaniel laughed. "Marinette, I've known you since primary school, I can tell when you have a crush on a guy." He said and she hid her face.

Marc watched from the side as Nathaniel continued to tease Marinette about her crush, his own thoughts flurrying in his head.

Marc was under the impression that Nathaniel still liked Marinette, considering he always agreed with her on everything, but with how he's acting, he seems completely unbothered by the fact she was crushing on someone else. Maybe Marc did have a chance after all? He had admired Nathaniel's work for a while and had started crushing on him a few weeks before the Reverser incident but once Alya told him about how in love with Marinette Nathaniel was, he'd given up.

But maybe he had a chance now? He shook his head, of course not, he was literally helping the other boy make a comic about his hero insert being in love with Ladybug.

"What about your crush, Nath?" Marinette teased, red faced from embarrassment and Nathaniel secretly glanced at Marc before frowning. "That's unrelated." He said and crossed his arms, looking at the ceiling. "Mhm," She teased and the roof hatch to her room opened.

"Alright, i made some macaroons for now kids. There is a cake in the oven baking. Hope you boys like strawberry cake!" Marinette grabbed the plate from her mom before sitting down.

"Alright, who's ready to play some games?!"

~~~

After they'd eaten and lost to Marinette 18 times, Nathaniel and Marc decided they should head home.

"Well today was eventful." Nathaniel joked and Marc laughed. "For sure." He agreed and gripped his bookbag strap.

"Thanks for helping me before. I've normally had to deal with those on my own. Panic attacks I mean."

Nathaniel grinned. "Hey, I'll be here for you whenever you need it." Marc blushed a bit and sighed, rubbing at his cheek, right under his cut. Nathaniel watched him and sighed.

"I've been meaning to ask, whats the cut from?" Nathaniel asked and Marc flinched. "Uh, well, it's.... It's my fault really, I-" "Stop with that." Nathaniel said and Marc looked at him weird. "Stop, what?" he asked worried.

"Stop blaming yourself." Nathaniel said and Marc looked down. "Sorry." "You don't need to apologize either." "Sor- ahem, uh, well, the cut, I just, ran into my dad at a bad time." Marc mumbled.

Nathaniel frowned again. "....Okay, you don't have to tell me. I just, wish I knew what had been happening to stop it from going any further." the red read mumbled and Marc instinctively reached out and grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry for not telling anyone." He mumbled. "But it's all past now!" Marc said with an easy grin and Nathaniel laughed.

"Yeah." Nathaniel said. "Now I have a roomie." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this fic so far! It'll either be three or four chapters long, depending on how writing this last chapter goes (Chapter two is already written because I've been procrasinating on work lol)
> 
> There needs to be more Marthaniel fics, i've read them all already. There also needs to be more love for Nathaniel and Alix's friendship.


End file.
